Wireless networks are used to relay information for a number of different purposes. These purposes include, but are not limited to, the relaying of security information, sensor data, and positioning information. As wireless networks have become more prevalent, it has become more important to detect devices that may interfere with the operation of wireless networks.
Systems and methods that could detect devices that create interference are needed.